


Too Deep For His Own Good

by Moonlit_Streets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Merman Genji, Merman!Genji, Overwatch AU, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Streets/pseuds/Moonlit_Streets
Summary: Love at first sight hits the gunslinging American known as Jesse McCree like a bullet. But is he in too deep for his own good? What lies beneath those dark waves…and who is that beautiful merman so close to him?—





	Too Deep For His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> This short story won the Overwatch RP Chats Amino Halloween Challenge! It’s quite an unusual AU. I hope you enjoy it! I can’t get enough of my odd AUs haha

A merman. 

Surely it was an entity which shouldn't exist? A man and fish who can survive both on land and in the sea? It made no sense. 

Scales of fluent green decorated the man's tail, matching his flowing hair which water pushed through as he mesmerisingly moved like a ribbon being flicked in some sort of dance. Powerful beats of the merman's tail danced him through the water and a smile was fled through his pink lips. 

He couldn't be real. 

But Jesse's eyes had never deceived him before-and they certainly did not now. What he was staring down at did exist. His heart yearned for this odd and extraordinary creature and he couldn't have him. 

Upon hearing Jesse's soft whimper and yelp, the merman surfaced, revealing he had bright emerald hair, matching his scales. Like freckles, scales tickled the side of his neck and around on his face. No ears could be found, only topaz fins on the side of his beautiful features. Dark chocolate eyes sparkled as he looked at Jesse. 

"What the hell has the tide brought in?" The cowboys voice gasped, "because whatever he is, he's stolen my heart!"

A soft grip labelled on McCree's arm, revealing a pitter-patter of those scales again, on his arms and his hands. Nails that looked like knives laced his fingers. 

"You may call me…Genji," a voice like velvet slipped from the merman's tongue. 

"Come…swim with me," 

Jesse choked. Foolishly, he believed that he'd never meet a man as beautiful again so seized the opportunity immediately. 

Knowing perfectly that he couldn't swim well, he dipped down into the water next to the ocean-beauty, away from the grey, monotone-photograph rocks and into soothing blues. 

Everything was perfect. The merman next to him, the glistening light of a forgiving, pure moon and the icy, gnawing blue depths below him. 

In moments like this, Jesse truly did wish that he could leave all of his problems behind him. That he could just spin right out of his job and live a happy life, like he used to back home. 

The merman kept on beckoning and McCree kept on following. The cowboy never looked back to the surface and he didn't realise how far he'd gone out…

Had the ocean always been this swallowing and suddenly unsettling? Had the surface always seemed so fair away? Had his lover always been dragging him to his death?

McCree screamed, desperation building in his stomach as his lover dragged him deeper into the now-freezing depths. Who knows what he would die from first: suffocation, the terrifyingly cold waves or a broken heart. 

It turned out to be a mixture. His panicked scrambling led to whatever oxygen was left in his lungs to dry up faster than a puddle on a warm, summers day. 

He stopped struggling. It surprised him however that he just gave up. There was a serene sense to the feeling of death-he'd witnessed and been close to experiencing it one too many times. 

It's that realisation that you will be forgotten that McCree savoured and desired so. That all those troubles and worries that you had just go. You're no longer 'not good enough' or 'a disgrace'. You're simply dead. And as long as Jesse could see through the stinging to the eyes ocean haze to glance at the ocean beauty who'd taken him under, he would accept his death with content, open arms. 

Because that man was too beautiful for words to fully illustrate his beauty. 

The tightness in Jesse's lungs finally gave out as his heart's beating ended. Muscles untensed as the cowboy flopped in the water, a dead, loveless being now worth nothing. 

With a grip still tight on the now-corpse, a beating tail fled itself and the cowboy's dead body far deeper, until there was no hope of it being recovered…ever. 

They were alone at last. 

The waves had claimed yet another victim and his name was Jesse McCree. 

——

((Songs used;   
Power of Love, Gabrielle Aplin  
Harbor Album, Tomppabeats

Other titles considered:  
In Too Deep (seemed to vague and over-used)  
What Has The Tide Brought In? (seemed to obvious)  
Drown Your Lover (definitely my favourite but seemed too obvious-I wanted to make it surprising what has happened to Jesse)


End file.
